Rapunzel: Day Two
by Tania Hylian
Summary: What if Cass was still missing an ingredient for the remembrance potion? What if Rapunzel never noticed they were walking in the wrong direction? What if she had remained memory-less another day? What if a forbidden romance had ensued between the two? Come to read an AU in which the love these two have for each other is much more apparent, but equally impossible.


**Rapunzel: Day 2**

"_You know, I wished you _would_ just forget about the whole thing." _That's what I had said. Those words echoed into my mind as I prepared the potion for Rapunzel to drink so that she could get back her memories.

At the time I was of course referring to the events of the Great Tree. I wished she would just leave me alone and stop pressuring me about talking it out with her. I was afraid everything would just spill out if I did; all my fears, my frustrations, resentment, anger, and even my… my _feelings_ for her. Feelings which were deeply conflicting to be honest, more so when she could be so infuriating and cute at the same time.

But you know what? I think I get why she lost her memory of everything up until before she left the tower. I think a part of me has always wished she hadn't met Eugene, and that I had rescued her instead. I've always wondered, would she had fallen in love with me if she'd never met him? If I had taken her to see the Lantern Festival and rescued her from her torment? Questions that are impossible to know the answer to. And yet, somehow the wand sort of made my wish come true.

And it's been… _conflicting_. As it is always with Rapunzel. Of course I feel guilty! Of course I want to give her back her memories! Of course I want her to remember all the time we spent together! But also… of course I don't want her to remember Eugene (as awful as that selfish desire is). Of course it's incredibly cute how clueless she is about everything. And of course my heart jumps every time she looks at me with such carefree innocence, not a hint of remaining anger or regret, like nothing bad has ever happened between us.

And honestly? I wished I too could forget all about the tree, and all the problems that always seem to be getting in the way.

"Hey! Soup smells good." Rapunzel interrupted my thoughts as she returned from her little trip to the forest to get us some wood for the fire. I stop stirring the pot for a second at this and pretend to read the potions book, hoping to avoid starting a conversation with her. Not because I don't like talking to her, mind you, but because this Rapunzel is a bit different from the one I know, and that makes me nervous. More than usual, that is.

As if the universe is trying to test me, however, Rapunzel then goes and sits right beside me. And I mean _literally_ right beside me. Our sides are flush against each other, and I'm pretty sure if I wasn't wearing full armor, I could feel the heat of her body. My heart starts racing even faster than when I go into battle, and my stomach is filled with… no, I'm not saying butterflies, that's such a sappy cliché! Owls. My stomach has dozens of panicked owls fluttering inside. And my hands get so sweaty I'm tempted to take off my gloves.

Still, I hold my breath and try to remain calm. Okay, what did she say? Oh right! Better answer like I'm an actual functioning human being.

"It has to simmer overnight, remember?" I say as I close the book. "We can taste test it in the morning and then we'll head to the tower." Actually, the book says we are still missing an ingredient: a firefly. I'm hoping I'll find one during the night, but if not… then I guess I can search for one tomorrow.

"Sure, I just…" She starts, hesitation clear in her voice. "_Maybe_ a small part of me doesn't want to go to the tower?" She finishes like a question. "Oh, wow! It feels good to get that out." She sighs relieved, and I resolve to remain quiet, not knowing what I could say since I know she _shouldn't_ go back to the tower. It doesn't even exist anymore, but if it did and her mother was still alive… well, yeah, no way I'd ever let her go back there.

"The world is just such an amazing place." She continues, looking wistfully at the starry sky. A shooting star even passes by at that very moment, too quick for anyone to make a wish (I mean, if I _was_ into the wishy-washy stuff). "And I don't know if I'm ready to give it up." She sighs, this time sounding a bit distressed. "Oh! I feel so bad saying this because my mother only wants what's best for me and the world _is_ kind of dangerous, but… isn't that what makes it exciting?"

And in that moment, hearing her sounding so hopeful and conflicted at the same time, I'm very, _very_ tempted to just tell her the truth. Tell her that her mother was only lying in order to keep using her hair. That the world is _indeed_ dangerous, but that I will protect her from it. That I will be by her side in whatever adventures she gets in next, no matter what, but… she wouldn't believe me unless I tell her the whole truth. The story about Eugene.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask instead, after all, in her mind we've only known each other for literally one day.

"Because we're friends." She answers sincerely, giving me one of those radiant smiles of hers that never fail to send blood rushing to my cheeks. "That's what friends do, right? They tell each other what's in their hearts?"

_Oh, Rapunzel! If I told you what's in my heart… I doubt we could remain friends. _I think sadly.

"Well… goodnight." She says as she stands up, already walking away to lay at the spot we've designated as our little camping site. And I… I don't know what to do! I want to tell her the truth! It's the least I can do after she shared her thoughts and feelings with me, but it's just…

I turn to look at Owl, hoping he'll have an answer. He shoots me a very meaningful look from his perch at a branch of a nearby tree, one that could only be interpreted as "Just tell her the truth, or this will hurt you both at the end.", or at least something among those lines. I don't know, perhaps that's just me projecting my own thoughts on him. Either way, I find myself talking before I can think better of it.

"Raps." I call. She stops and turns to look at me with a questioning glance. I stay silent for a moment, hesitating, doubting, and then…

"What is it, Cass?" She asks, going back to sit beside me as she probably senses something is bothering me. She's always been so perceptive!

I look down at the ground, knowing I couldn't be able to talk if I were to watch her instead. Still, I find myself not telling her the truth, but suggesting something ridiculous, probably problematic, and that will totally cause some trouble for me. But hey, if I have to deal with a memory-less Rapunzel for another day, I may as well make the most of it, right?

"If you want, I could… I don't know, take you to see the world tomorrow?"

"I'd love to!" She instantly responds with one of those smiles that's so bright it almost makes me squint. Then, however, her smile falls and she furrows her eyebrows. "But mother… she'll be worried." She says hesitantly, making a grimace.

Well, damn! I don't think I can keep this "taking her to the tower" charade much longer. Sooner or later she'll surely realize I'm not taking her in the right direction, and then she'll probably do something stupid like running away. It'd be much easier if she was distracted discovering the world for the "first time". And it'd give us some much needed bonding time. Perhaps she'll even… no. Stop. She's with Eugene. She may not remember, but she's still with Eugene.

Still, I try to remember all the times I talked to Rapunzel about her mother for a clue of something that could help me convince her. Oh, wait!

"Actually, your mother has gone to get you some new paintings." I lie. "The ruffians kidnapped you as soon as she left the tower, and I heard them say she'd take about three days to come back."

"Really?" Rapunzel smiled once again. "That's great! … I mean the still having three days to spare part, not the getting kidnapped part." She giggled, and I couldn't help smiling in return.

"So… tomorrow." I rack my brain for something to do. Sure, Rapunzel would see everything as new and exciting, but I still wanted to make it special. Ideally I would take her to a town, since there are more things to do, but the only nearby town had been destroyed as we'd already established yesterday. Plus, it'd be better if the destination had some usefulness for us… wait. That's it!

"There's a lake near here." I say, taking out my map. "It's said at night thousands of fireflies illuminate the dark waters." Rapunzel had actually suggested we visited it, but I turned her down saying it was too far away and would get us out of course. But hey, it's not like I could take her to the dark kingdom when she doesn't have her memories, and it'll be the perfect spot to catch a firefly in case I can't do that tonight.

"Fireflies!" Rapunzel exclaims excitedly, before pausing and looking at me with a confused expression. "What are fireflies?"

"Oh, well… they are like flies, but they shine." I try to explain. "We could go see them if you want."

"It's not dangerous, right?" She asks.

"No, of course not." I assure her. "And besides, Raps, I'll always be here to protect you, so you have nothing to fear when I'm around."

"Thank you, Cass." Rapunzel sighs and then hugs me tightly. "You're such a good friend."

"Right." If I was I good friend I would have already told you the truth about, well, _everything_. "You're welcome." But instead I'm just a coward.

* * *

We set off first thing in the morning, after having a quick breakfast consisting mainly on the "soup" I made yesterday. As expected, it doesn't do anything because I couldn't get the last ingredient, so I put what's left in a flask and store it on my pocket in order to give it to Rapunzel as soon as I can get my hands on a firefly; meanwhile I'll show Rapunzel the world and just keep her busy. And enjoy her company while she still doesn't remember anything about the tree. Since she'll go back to being all pushy and infuriating when she gets back her memories, I'm sure.

As is usual with Rapunzel, we don't really make as much progress as I would like, since she stops to coo over every flower, animal and insect she finds. But that's okay; I just want her to have a good time right now, so I won't get in her way. Still, I make sure to be near her all the time in order to make sure I'll be able to protect her if something were to happen. Not that Raps usually needs much protecting, honestly, but right now she's practically fresh out of the tower, and therefore doesn't have any experience in the actual world. So she could end up doing something stupid like trying to pet a very poisonous viper… and there she goes.

"Whoa!" I quickly grab her hand and pull her away from the dangerous reptile. "Not all animals are for petting."

"But look at her colors!" Rapunzel protests, smiling at the viper in question. "Red, yellow, white… so pretty!"

"It's also venomous, so please stay away from it if you want to stay alive."

"Can I at least draw it?" She asks, already taking out a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Sure, why not?" I agree, since I know trying to get between Rapunzel and her art is as futile as trying to stop rain with one's bare hands. So she sits down a tree a prudent distance away from the object of her fascination, and I sit next to her, just watching her work.

"Funny. Eugene would probably be teasing you right now about liking cold-blooded venomous reptiles." I chuckle, unable to resist pointing out the irony of the situation.

"Who's Eugene?" She pauses her task to regard me with curious eyes.

"No one." I say almost too quickly.

"And why would he be teasing me about that?"

"Ah, well…" I look to the side. "He used to say I was a venomous viper-lady, or something amongst those lines."

"Vipers are pretty though, so maybe that was a compliment?" She smiles.

"I doubt it, but I'll accept it if it comes from you." I laugh.

* * *

After taking a few more breaks to watch the scenery and eat some berries we found on our way, we arrive at a clearing. The sunlight has already gained an orange-y coloration that is seen more clearly as we step out of the trees' shadow. We need to hurry, or else we won't be able to get to the lake before the night falls, and I _really_ don't fancy having an encounter with wild wolves right now. My left hand swordplay still isn't developed enough to protect myself, much less Rapunzel too.

I get out my map and compass, and realize there's a small river nearby. If we follow it, it should take us to the lake soon enough.

"Come, this way." I say, leading the way and expecting Rapunzel to follow, but of course, she's already been distracted by something on the ground, and is kneeling to examine it. I go to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Raps, we don't have time to…" Before I can finish what I'm saying, a net surges from under Rapunzel's feet and we both end up hanging on it from a tree branch. A hunter's trap, maybe? No. It's made entirely out of metal, and the size seems to be perfect for humans. I don't like this. I don't like this at all.

"Cass? What is this?" Rapunzel asks. I stop looking at the chains to look at her… and just now realize we're pretty close. _Way_ too close. This net is too small! I'm practically stranding her!

"A-ah…" I stutter, unable to form any coherent thoughts when her face is mere inches away from mine. Gosh, it'd be so easy to just lean down and…

"Cass?" Rapunzel asks again, momentarily pulling me out of my trance.

"Right! Uhm… it's a trap." I state the obvious, again resolving to look at the chains instead of her in order to be able to function like a proper human. Jeez, no doubt Fitzherbert is so dumb if he's always so close to Rapunzel! My brain would be mush too, honestly.

"By who?" She asks, and in that very moment I notice the brotherhood symbol on the chains, meaning this trap must be here to keep people away from the dark kingdom.

"Ruffians." I say, because that's easier than to try and explain Rapunzel what the brotherhood is.

"Oh no! Quick, Cass, we need to get out of here!" She exclaims, unsurprisingly worried, as she starts moving in an attempt to find a way to escape, but she just manages to throw up my balance, making me fall into her once more and distracting me from finding an actual solution.

"Raps, stop moving!" I complain. "I will get us out of here, but you have to let me work."

"Oh. Right. Okay." She gives me a guilty smile and then proceeds to stand still, while I go back to my task of looking around for some sort of mechanism that will let us out. I mean, there has to be something like that, right?

As I search, however, I can't help but find myself surprised that Rapunzel has actually been listening to me this whole time she's been without her memories. As of late, she's been all but ignoring my warnings and pushing me aside, so this is nice. I wonder what happened to make her stop trusting me, when I only have her best interest in mind. But that's a thought for another time, I guess. Right now, I need to concentrate on getting us out of here.

Sooner than I would have thought possible (considering Rapunzel's closeness is all sorts of distracting) I see a lever on a nearby spot on the ground, though it's very small and rusty, but will probably lower the net if we pull it. Now there's just the question of _how?_ It's about five feet away! Oh, wait…

"Raps, can you reach that lever with your hair?" I ask.

"Oh?" She turns to see where I'm pointing and squints trying to see the thing, but then she nods and miles at me. "Sure, not a problem!"

She then grabs a strand of her hair and throws it towards the lever, pulling it with it. Just as I predicted, we are then lowered to the ground... Though less gently than I was hoping for. And of course I land on Rapunzel, along with all the pounds of heavy metal armor I have on me.

"Ow!" She exclaims.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" I say, disentangling myself from her and then quickly pushing the net off us so we can get up. Once I'm standing on my feet, I turn and offer Rapunzel my hand to take. She does so and I help her get up, but then she keeps staring at me with a weird smile. And I say weird because I don't think she's ever directed that sort of smile to _me._ So happy. So grateful. So _loving_. Those are usually reserved for…

"Hey, Cass?" She says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I ask dumbly.

"You can let go of my hand now." She giggles when I look down and find our hands are still joined, blushing brightly. Still, a part of me feels emboldened by the look Raps was giving me just now, so before I can stop myself, I say something rather flirty.

"Maybe I want to keep holding it." I repent almost immediately after the words escape my mouth, so I try to amend it. "For… for protection purposes that is. My job would be easier if you didn't run off every two seconds."

"Right." She giggles, but then takes a step forward and places a kiss on my cheek, lingering a second longer than necessary. "Thank you Cass."

"A-ah… you're welcome." I stutter, feeling as even more blood floods to my cheeks. "Wait, what are you thanking me for? You were the one who freed us from the net."

"I just pulled the lever; you found it." She shrugs. "And as I said yesterday, Cass, saving my life _is_ a big deal."

"Right." Why do I feel this painful tug in my heart? Maybe because she had to lose her memory to say such things about me? I'm not saying she's usually ungrateful, but… yeah, she usually doesn't thank me for saving her life. Much less with _kisses_ on the cheek. Oh, how bittersweet everything is! But whatever, we need to keep going if we want to make it to the lake by nightfall. "Uhm… yeah, so anyways… let's go."

As we start walking, I don't let go of her hand. And neither does she.

* * *

We arrive at the lake shortly after dusk. The scenery is quite peaceful and a few fireflies are already flying around, though not as many as I expected. The moonlight reflects on the surface of the water, giving everything an ethereal glow, and I can't help remembering the lagoon as I watch the scenery. The Lost Lagoon. The one thing that helped Rapunzel and me become friends back when I wasn't so fond of her.

"Wow!" Rapunzel gasps as she stares at the black waters in front of us. "I don't think I've ever seen a lake before."

"Come on, let's get a bit closer." I say, since I _really_ need to catch a firefly as soon as possible, and I'm nor going to do that so far away from the shore.

"Sure!" She answers enthusiastically. "Hey… you think we could swim on it?"

"I don't think it's a good idea." I rush to say. And not because I'm afraid of water; I already got over that. "The waters are too cold and it's too dark. If something were to happen to you there's a possibility I couldn't save you."

"Hm. Okay." She agrees, but I can tell she's disappointed. Still, there's nothing I can do about it, so I let her explore a bit around he shore while I go capture a firefly.

It's not easy. These things are like… well, like _flies_; flying erratically and changing directions faster than I can see, so sometimes I think I've got one only to open my hand and realize there's nothing there. Fortunately, after a few minutes of frustration, I capture one of the little insects and I'm about to put it on the potion, when Rapunzel's voice startles me and I accidentally let it go.

"Hey, Cass! I found a boat. Can we use it?" She asks.

"A boat?" I ask after taking a second to get over the fact I'll have to capture _another _one of these annoying insects.

"Yep! It's just there, and no one is around, so I guess it's okay if we borrow it, right?" She gives me a pleading look that almost makes my composure crumble, but I shake my head and get up from my kneeling position at the ground.

"It could be a trap." I say with an air of finality.

"But it could also _not_ be a trap." She counters, giving me one of her characteristically bright smiles that would make the sun look dull in comparison.

"Raps…" I sigh, unwilling to give in.

"Cass, please." She interrupts me. "I've never been on a boat before, and I just want to see how it feels, you know? Plus, I bet the view is better from the middle of the lake."

The look she gives me is so cute and pleading it could only be compared to a sad puppy. I've never exactly been one to swoon over puppies, or any other creature or human for that matter, but Rapunzel seems to be the exception to the rule.

"Let me inspect it first." I sigh.

"Yay!" She cheers, taking my hand and dragging me towards the boat in question.

The boat is nothing spectacular; just a small rowing boat that has probably been abandoned there for a long time if the mold and dirt that covers most of its surface, as well as the humid smell it has, is any indication. But it doesn't seem like it has any hidden traps, the wood appears to be sturdy enough and the only hole it has is too small to be something we should worry about. So far there's only a small puddle the size of a plate at the bottom of the boat.

"It's alright Raps, get on it." I say, and the princess rushes to do just that. A little too enthusiastically for my tastes, as her rush makes the boat move a bit violently for a moment. However, I quickly get in as well once it's stabilized and immediately take the oars to row us to the center of the lake, where we'll hopefully be able to appreciate the firefly spectacle better. And maybe also finally catch one of those stupid insects.

And thankfully, there are now a lot more than before. I mean, it's not like the lake's completely covered by fireflies, but there are enough to illuminate the area so that we don't even need a torch to properly see around us. Of course, Rapunzel is absolutely transfixed by the display; her eyes shine cutely with unfiltered excitement and joy. Her smile is radiant as she even tries to touch a firefly, and her laugh contagious as she watches the little insects fly around in what appears to be a dance. Honestly, I don't understand how she can be so beautiful. Or how can I love her so much.

I always thought romance was stupid, and that I was beyond that sort of thing. I never wished for it, and I certainly never thought I'd find it. But Rapunzel… she was a first. I'm not sure when I fell for her, to be honest, but it probably was shortly after becoming her lady in waiting. Maybe when we found the Lost Lagoon. Maybe when I sneaked her out of Corona at night and she touched the black rocks. Who knows? I only know that this girl has had my heart for a long time, even when I don't have hers.

But anyways, I should probably just catch a firefly instead of wasting my time with useless thoughts about my one-sided love for the princess.

Catching the firefly is easy enough since we're literally surrounded by them, and after doing so I quickly squeeze it and put it on the flask with the potion, where it dissolves giving it a bright green color instead of the deep blue it had. I suppose that should be enough, so now… how to make Raps take it without making her suspicious? Maybe…

"Hey, Cass, did you see that?" Rapunzel's voice interrupts my thoughts, making me look up at her bright green eyes that never fail to make my heart jump.

"See what?" I as dumbly.

"Oh, come on! There was a firefly on my nose just a second ago! It was so pretty!" She exclaims, practically jumping from happiness.

"Oh. Great." I simply say. Was I supposed to be amazed by that? Doesn't matter, since Raps is now giggling in a way that sounds like the world's most beautiful choir of… no, wait. That's too cheesy. I'm not saying that, even in my head.

"It kinda reminds me of these floating lights that appear only on my birthday, you know? But I bet those are _way_ bigger than this little insects." She laughs again, but I just hum in acknowledgement, too transfixed by her beaming face to think properly, much less _speak_.

"Cass?" She calls again, and I turn to stare into her beautiful eyes once more. "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"For everything!" She laughs. "For saving me from those ruffians, and then from falling to my death, and then from that trap." I open my mouth to say that it was truly nothing, but Rapunzel holds up a hand, indicating silence.

"But I also want to thank you for… for being my friend." She smiles shyly, which in turn makes some really big butter- _owls_ appear on my stomach, to the point I wonder if they are actually eagles or something. "Mother always said people were cruel and evil, and mean, but…" She reaches forward and takes my hands between hers, and I can only stare since I'm pretty sure I've just been turned into a statue. "Cass, you're so amazing, gentle, kind, strong…" She squeezes my hands. "I wish I could keep seeing you after going back to the tower. Come to think of it, Mother would probably allow it if we show her you're trustworthy!" She says in a positively optimistic tone that I'm sure she wouldn't have if she knew just how _evil_ her mother truly was.

"Raps, I don't…"

"Cass, please! I like you. I really, _really _like you. I-I… I don't think I've ever felt this way before." She blushes and deviates her gaze shyly for a moment. "I mean, I don't want to label it, or anything, but I'm pretty sure it's l…"

"Stop." I say firmly before she can say something that will not doubt destroy us both. As much as I wish to hear it. Perhaps _because _of how much I wish to hear it.

"Cass?" Her disheartened stare makes me feel like the most disgusting piece of shit in existence, but I have to remain firm on this.

"We just met. You don't even know what love is." I sigh. I don't want to keep lying to her, but it's only for a little longer. Just until I can give her the potion.

"Maybe." She shrugs. "Maybe you'll think I'm crazy, but I've just had this… _feeling _ever since I laid my eyes on you." She leans closer, gripping my hands firmly within hers. I try to pull away, but she stops me immediately, and to be honest I don't really want to resist. "It's like a magnetic pull. Like the sensation I have known you for a long time. And I want to get closer Cass! I just… I want you."

In any other circumstances I'd probably be scoffing at such cheesy words, but not now. Not when Rapunzel is so close to me and staring at me with such fervor and intense _want_. Not when our noses are practically touching and my heart is literally about to downright burst out of my chest.

"Cass, please, tell me you feel the same. Tell me you will do anything to stay by my side." She pretty much begs, her hot breath ghosting over my lips, and her eyes half-lidded practically peering into mind, searching for an answer, fearing rejection.

"I do." I say before I can contain myself. My eyes water at the admission I'd waited so long to say, but knew should stay secret. "Rapunzel, I've loved you for the longest time, you have no idea." She leans in, ready to grace my lips with the long-awaited kiss I've been yearning for, and as much as I wish to just give in, I remember all those times Rapunzel looked at Eugene like he was the most important thing in the world, all those times she said "I love you" to him, all those times she spent talking about how amazing he is… and all those times Eugene would be a downright perfect boyfriend for Rapunzel and just do anything to help her.

No. I can't do this. It isn't right.

"Wait." It took all my strength of will to push her slightly away from me. "Rapunzel, we can't."

"Why not?" She frowns, obviously upset by me interrupting her yet again.

"Because…" Because you're happily in love with someone else? Because you are the princess and I'm just your lady in waiting? Because we're both _women_? Gosh, were do I even start? "Because I lied to you, Rapunzel." I say with a heavy sigh.

"What?" She scrunches her eyebrows, understandably confused, and pulls away just enough for me to think more clearly.

"I didn't save you from some ruffians." I start explaining. "I accidentally erased your memory with a stupid wand, and now you think you've just came out of the tower when it's actually been _years_ since you were rescued."

"What? Rescued?" She stares at me unbelievingly, but I just nod, hoping to convince her I'm telling the truth.

"The man who got you out of that tower is Eugene, and you… you love him very much." I grimace as those words dig a painful hole in my chest. They are true, of course. I _know _that. But saying them out loud is just painful. I'd rather just take a sword to the chest, to be honest. The truth hurts far worse.

"Cass, I don't understand." She says, her eyes darting up and down as if hoping to catch a signal that this is some kind of joke. But it's not. Unfortunately, it is not.

"It will all be clear in a second." I tell her as I reach into my pocket and extract the vial from it. "This is a potion of remembering. It should give you back your memories." I give it to her and she eyes it with doubtful eyes.

"But… you _lied_ to me. How do I know you're not lying again? How do I know I can trust you?" Her eyes are searching, hoping for the best, and yet cautious, unwilling to let down her guard just yet.

Oh, Raps! If only you knew. I would give up my life for you a thousand times if necessary. I've advised caution before because you are always so trusting, but you don't have to be cautious about me! As you yourself said before all this madness started…

"I guess friends just have a way of knowing." I say with a small smile, trying to communicate all my sincerity and goodwill through my eyes. She holds my gaze for a few seconds, her expression unreadable as she no doubts debates what to do. At the end, however, she shoots me a bright smile.

"I guess they do." She says.

Before I can react or even _process _what's happening, she darts forward, holding my head in place with one hand as her lips come to contact with mine. I'm too shocked to respond, and my blood is rushing so fast to my cheeks for a moment I fear there's no blood left in the rest of my body. But the moment is over before I have enough time to relish on it.

"Thanks Cass. For everything." She gives me another smile as she pulls away, her cheeks blushing brightly. But then her gaze deviates towards the vial in her hands as she uncorks it. And a selfish part of me wants to stop her; to kiss her one more time, to ask her to forget about her past life and just be happy with me. But I quickly shut down that thought. This is for the best. This is for Rapunzel's greater good, so it is what I truly want. No question about it.

I watch as Rapunzel drinks the potion and wait expectantly for it to take effect, hoping that I did it right. She blinks a couple of times, as if disoriented, but then her eyes settle on me, and she gives me a confused stare.

"Cass?" She asks.

"Raps? Do you remember?" I question apprehensively.

"Yeah…" She trails off awkwardly, looking to the side to avoid my gaze.

"Uhm. Okay. That's… that's good." I answer just as awkwardly before I start rowing us towards the shore, choosing to focus on said task instead of my stupid feelings towards the princess. Though now that I've experienced a taste of what my heart desires, it's more difficult to ignore them. But no matter, I'll manage to suppress them once more.

"Cass?" She calls before we can reach the shore. I only acknowledge her with a hum, but continue to look at the lake full of fireflies instead of her. "I can row if you want. Your hand…"

"It's fine." I say rather curtly. I _really_ don't need this to turn into a whole discussion about my feelings.

"Cass." She sighs. "Hiding your feelings is what put us in this situation, so please tell me the truth. Are you still angry at me?"

"You pressuring me is what _actually_ put us in this situation." I practically snarl. "But if you want to know, _yes_, I'm still angry." I pause, fighting to keep my next words contained, but I'm too weak. They've been fighting to come out for so long! And they've recently been given more fuel. "And I'm also in love with you, so let's stop dancing around the elephant in the room, okay?" A knot forms in my throat and tears burn in my eyes, but I don't let them fall. I won't cry. That'd be so pathetic!

"Cass…" She starts, he voice sounding sad since she's no doubt about to say she doesn't feel the same.

"But I won't always be." I quickly reassure her, though maybe I'm saying it more to myself than to her. "I'll get over it. Just as I'll get over what happened at the tree. That's what friends do." I fake a smile, but her doubtful eyes show me she's not buying it.

"You know? I'm actually very flattered." She says after a few seconds. "I've always admired you. You are so strong and smart, and brave… and that armor looks so good on you." She chuckles, looking down to her feet with a blush. "If I wasn't already with Eugene, I'd…"

"Don't." I hastily cut her off before she can finish what she's saying. "Don't give me false hope, Rapunzel. Stop playing with my feelings."

"I'm not…"

"I know. You have good intentions, but you don't know what you're doing." I muster a sad smile. "Just do me a favor and forget about this, alright? It really doesn't matter at all. We can be friends and I can be happy with that."

"Are you sure?" She asks hesitantly, but I nod with determination set in my eyes. I can't show my doubts and fears or else Rapunzel will obsess about this and probably do something drastic with the excuse of trying to help me.

"Okay Cass." She relents at the end, sighing. "But I just hope you know that, just as you are always there for me, I'll be there for you." She takes my hand, squeezing it reassuringly as she shoots me a kind smile. My heart starts doing summersaults in my chest, and I end up holding my breath in a futile attempt to calm down. "So, if you ever need to talk, or anything… you can count on me."

"Sure. Thanks Raps." I answer a little too quickly, pulling away from her grip on my hand as the boat comes to a stop when it hits the shore. I get up and set foot on dry land before turning around and offering Rapunzel a hand to help her get off the boat. She takes it with a grateful smile and as soon as we're both on the shore, I let go of her and turn around to start walking.

"Come on." I say. "I'm sure Eugene and the others are starting to worry about you."

"Can't we camp here for the night?" She complains, letting out a loud yawn.

"… Fine." I end up relenting, if anything because I also feel drained. Maybe not physically, but emotionally. And I'd rather not talk to anyone right now, much less Eugene.

So we set camp, making small talk meanwhile. It's a bit awkward to be honest, but not much more than before she knew about my feelings. I know it'll probably never be the same between us, but hopefully we can heal with time. Hopefully I'll be able to bury my feelings for her and just be friends as I promised. It'll be difficult and painful, sure. Probably one of the hardest battles I've ever fought, but I'll win it somehow. I'm sure I will.

* * *

**A/N. So, I hope you enjoyed this little thing that I've had in my mind ever since I watched that episode. I'd like to think things actually went very similarly from here as they did in the series. The only thing I'd change is that Cass doesn't turn evil, but then again, maybe she didn't in the series either. Who knows? I guess we'll have to wait for the next season to find out, but I will trust in the creators meanwhile.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and please leave me a review/favorite/follow if you liked it. I'd really appreciate it. And check out my other fics if you like Frozen or Little witch academia :D**

**Thanks to my beta reader, moonwatcher13. **


End file.
